Xai'athi (Revamp)
The Xai'athi (Homo sapiens invicta), are a race of abhumans who originated from the world of Nyumbani around M4, during the Age of Terra. They were created by the human Binadamu Madira, who sought to create a race of people superior to humans in almost every way. His work has since mostly paid off, as these abhumans are quite powerful in their own right. They possess powerful technology based on nanotechnology and crystallurgy, and have even created their own elements to suit their needs. Through the use of genetic engineering, the Xai'athi have surpassed even Binadamu's original plans for them, and flaunt their power in the face of their most hated enemy, the Eldar, who they have had a hatred of for millennia. They dominated the Perseus Arm to the galactic south of the Imperium of Man, and maintain one of the largest empires not yet conquered by the Imperium, and perhaps for good reason. They sheer technological and societial advantages over the Imperium ensure that any attempt the cull the Xai'athi will lead a devestating war of attrition aganist the Imperium. Since the Great Solar War in M32, the Imperium has quarantined Xai'athi space, not wishing to deal with the abhumans. History Biology The Xai'athi biology is built around the use of Nishatium, a black fluid of nanites, and the heavy use of genetic manipulation. They are typically between 1.8 to 2 meters in height, and have dark brown skin and jet black hair. They have jet black eyes and pupils (due to the nishatium), and luminescent irises, ranging from purple and red, the most common colors, to blue, yellow, and grey, caused by the excess energy produced by the nanites in their brain. The blood of the Xai'athi in made up of nishatium, which allows the Xai'athi to regenerated limbs and organs at a quick rate. Xai'athi can live without their heads, as the body stores all the memories and the personality in the rest of the nanites. The head has been shown to sprout nanite tenticles, and attempt to crawl back to the body. They have long, black, retractable tongue, which can stretch upwards to about four meters. It can cut unprotected flesh, and posion the victim with the Xai'athi's toxic saliva (which is also acidic). The Xai'athi's teeth are noted for being extremely sharp, and almost metallic. They have larger canines, and can inject venom into the body of a target (a more concentrated version of their saliva). The Xai'athi are immune to most diseases, and are appearently incapable of feeling pain. Their skin is very resilent, and can sustain cuts and bruises, as well as blunt truama. Their skeletal system in made out of a metallic substance known as nullium, a black metal that can sustain tremendous amounts of punishment, and is non-corrosive, non-conductive, and non-magentic. Because of their heightened endurance, the Xai'athi can lift two to three times their body weight, and survive falls of up to 200 feet. Due to the unique properties of their body, a Xai'athi can produce a weapon out of their body, but as this is quick difficult without training, only the more elite of their race can this. As such, this is limited to certain forms of weapons. The knowledge on the internal makeup of the Xai'athi is mostly unknown, but it is known that they have two hearts, and a three devices in their spine that can restart those hearts if they stop beating. The Xai'athi having no lungs that can be acertained, and since the Xai'athi appearently do not breath, they can survive in the vacuum of space. Xai'athi do not age, as they lack the cells which slowly die as time passes. There are no known records of a Xai'athi dying of natural causes, save for those related to war, accident, or in the rarest of cases, disease. The Xai'athi are capable of consuming posionous items, and even consuming other sentient beings, which is their preferred diet. They have perfect recall, and can see perfectly well during the night. Xai'athi produce no waste, as everything is transformed into energy, and they do not sweat, as their nanites adapt to the envioment, changing the body temperture when needed, also, female Xai'athi have no menestration period. The gestation rate is somewhere around three to four months, the process being sped up by the nanites. The Xai'athi have the ability to mate with any species, and have a special gene which cause every pregancy to result in a Xai'athi birth. This allows the Xai'athi breed out a species without resulting to full-blown genocide, though many races with knowledge of this ability apperently see no difference in either. Society 'Culture' The Xai'athi culture is quite uniform where ever Xai'athi are to be found. They are patriarchial and generally isolationistic, and despise moral crusaders, whom their father Binadamu Madora hated with a passion. They are general accepting of other cultures, but make sure that they do not eclipse their own, usually by way of curbing the "culturally incompatiable". Much like the Imperium, the Xai'athi have advocated human supremacy, and will not settle for being the subject of another species, friendly or not. Though not nesessarily agressive, the Xai'athi prefer to dominate whatever they can, not a preferred trait, but one that they live with. Xai'athi are notoriously nihilistic. During a poll by the Eldar, when asked if given the chance to take justice against on a murderer or rapist of close friend, all Xai'athi simply stated too bad for them. Even if it happened to them, they wouldn't care. Their form of justice is sporadic and unexpected, as they will simply act on whether or not liked what happened or not. If their were displeased, then they would move to punish the person, it not they would ignore whatever happened. Because of this reason, the Xai'athi tend to wage wars for no appearent reason other than they didn't like something. 'Psykers' The Xai'athi have no presence in the Warp. Why is unknown, but it is known that the Xai'athi do not like psykers. They usually create devices to control them, or kill them outright out of spite. However, the Xai'athi use devices or natural abilities to substitute for their lack of psyker. An example would be their ability to discharge massive amounts to energy in the form of a bolt of lightning or any other electric form, much in the same way a psyker can project a bolt of lightning from their hands. Also, the Xai'athi are naturally psionic, though not due to the Warp, but a part of their brain which handles the thought processes. While they may not be able to equal psykers with these powers (save for the electric discharges), they are more than capable of combating them. Technology Xai'athi technology is lightyears beyond anything the Imperium is capable of comprehending. The Adeptus Mechanicus suspects Xai'athi technology to be somewhere in the area of 500-600,000 years ahead of anything currently in use by the Imperium. Their technology can be broken down into three categories; nanite, crystalline, and techno-organic. The cornerstone of all Xai'athi technology is that of nanotechnology, which was responsible for their creation in the first place. It is basis of their biology, and the technology that makes all others possible. Their blood is an semi-organic version of the nanites, which is capable of serving as a healing agent. Crystallurgy is the second most important part of Xai'athi civilization. Their cities, vehicles, weapons, and warships, are all crystalline constructs. They do not age, deteriorate, or corrode. Sardonikium, the element responsible for this, was designed specifically to last forever, and serve as a testoment to the Xai'athi's creations, long after they should disappear. Finally, the techno-organic field of Xai'athi technology is by far, one of the most under-appricated. While the inner-workings of Xai'athi devices may look like fleshy organs, they are in fact, not organic at all. The Xai'athi created a type of synthetic skin which appears to be like the skin of humans, but is instead an ingenius network of microscopic nullium cells, hydrated by tiny amounts of nishatium. This gives the artifical skin a glossy black appearance, and almost weightless as well. 'Weapons' The weapons in use by the Xai'athi are quite potent and effiective in their field of death. Where as more "enlightened" civilizations paid no heed to the art of war, the Xai'athi knew the importance of justified murder. Their dealings with the Eldar colonists have taught the Xai'athi that not all species they were to encounter would not be so peaceful or accepting of their presence. They have since constructed devestating weapons of war, designed not to please the eyes or sooth the mind, to destroy the enemies, be they powerful or otherwise. Xai'athi weapons are linked to the user and their family's genetic code, meaning that outsiders are incapable of wielding their weapons. The Xai'athi's encounter with Warp beings lead to the creation of weapons that could harm the beasts. As the Xai'athi have no presence in the Warp, they have no Warp-based technology. This serves as both a protection and a handicap, as the Xai'athi have no knowledge of how the Warp operates, and despise psykers for such a connection. This hatred, mostly due to their encounter with the Eldar, has driven the Xai'athi to develop anti-pysker weapons as well. Their Raruo Cannon can tear the soul from a target, destroying the soul in the process. 'Travel' During their golden age in M6, the Xai'athi embarked on a series of scientific programs to seek out an alternative form of travel that would allow them to negate their lack of psykers for interstellar travel by use of the Warp. Around 553.M6, a young Xai'athi by the name of Nassor Kurenga discovered a desolate dimension of space known as Node-Space, which was not unlike realspace in it's composition, with the added fact that one could live within it if needed. He began a series of experiments to find a way of opening and exploring this region of existence, but every attempt resulted in catastropic failure. Finally though, in 691.M6, he discovered that all of his attempts lacked the proper energy requirements to successfully get into node-space. Thus, he equipped a probe with a nishatium generator, and gave it the command to enter node-space. He watched as it opened a portal into the other dimension, and entered into it. Hours later, the probe returned, not to Nassor's residence on Nyumbani, but on it's moon, Umoja. He had successfully discovered a new form of travel for his people. Immediately, news Nassor's discovery reached Kaizari Mshindi, and he paid a visit to the inventor's home. Pleased with his work, Mshindi purchased the information on Nassor's discovery, and by the turn of the millennium, the Xai'athi had several working nodegates, allowing the Xai'athi to begin to the slow colonization of their home system, and those near by. The nodegates constructed operated by opening two portals into node-space, one on each end of the gates. The gates created a tubular field within node-space to keep ships on track, and funnelling them toward distanation. The only downside is that the gates work on a Point A to Point B basis, meaning several nodegates networks would be required, and the loss of a major system could cut off other systems from the greater part of Xai'athi civilization. However, the bonus of having near-instantanous travel was too good to pass up, and until the invention of the Nodedrive in M12, nodegates would serve at the only mode of interstellar travel. 'Xai'athi Elements' The Xai'athi have created numerous elements to help them advance their civilization throughout the millenia. None are as perverasive or as important to the Xai'athi's way of life as sardonikium, nishatium, and nullium. These three materials are responsible for the Xai'athi's power and near-unstoppable expansion. Sardonikium has allowed the Xai'athi to construct warships that need no hard-points, as generators fuelled by the liquid nishatium, allowed the warships to direct enormous amounts of power toward an enemy, and cover every part of their ships with interlocking fields of fire. Nullium allows the Xai'athi to construct weightless vehicles weighted down only by the weapons they carry. Such is the popularity of nullium, that it is used to make jewelery, weapons, body armor, and general purpose vehicles (usually by breeds who prefer cost over luxury). The Eldar are infuriated that they cannot copy the unique properties of these elements, and the Xai'athi themselves no doubt enjoy the knowledge of this. 'Sardonikium' 'Nishatium' 'Nullium' Category:Storage Category:Copyright